Ahyaroo
Ahyaroo is a driver first seen in World Race Series 2015. He drove a custom SUV called "Rollin' Thunder". In 2015 he got 16th place of 84 racers, which is very good. In both of his 2015 series appearances Ahyar has been on The Streakers team. 2015:Part 2 His second appearance was in World Race 2015: Part 2, in this one he drove a "Ford Maverick" instead of his old car. In this race he seems to have let himself go, seeing he got 21st place of 30 racers. In this race he was sponsored by Sprite. World Race 2016 (Daytona) Ahyar appears in World Race Series 2016 driving in the Race #2 of leg 1. He drives an Alliance truck parts sponsored Ford stock car and gets 9th place so he doesn't continue on in the series, though he did race well. Driver Gallery rgdgsdgf.PNG|Interior of Ahyar's car before the race fgdsfdfgdfg.PNG|Ahyar's car before the race fgadeswgareswg.PNG sfbgdsgdfgdefg.PNG fgsgvsdgd.PNG dfgadefgadfsgadsfg.PNG|Battling with Vivian Nyugen dfevgedfgvds.PNG rgbegedgefgegf.PNG World Race Series 2017: Race 1 Hockenheim Ahyaroo raced once more in the World Race Series, this time driving a Ford Fiesta in World Race Series 2017. His sole appearance was in the Leg 1 race at Hockenheim. He drove well but eventually lost his mojo and was passed by many, giving him 7th place, far too low to be qualified for Leg 2, thus he was eliminated from the series. Driver Gallery asdsd.PNG|Ah and Emily Burns dssafsf.PNG|An interior camera view from Ah's Ford asdsadad.PNG greyer.PNG gdsff.PNG|Ahyar loses 6th place to Dalton Foster on the final lap. World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America Ahyaroo makes his only appearance in World Race Series 2018 in the leg 1 race #1 race at Road America. He drives a 1994 Volkswagen Golf VR6 in the race, a drastic departure from his usual Ford picks. In the race, he starts in 13th place and by the end, he dropped down to 14th. He was then disqualified from the series. Driver Gallery ahyar2.PNG|Ah Oo at race start at Road America g0lf.PNG hatch.PNG World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps Ahyar Oo drove in World Race Series 2019's Swiss Alps race to make his 6th WRS appearance. In this race, he drove a 2016 Aston-Martin Vulcan and began the race in 12th place. Unfortunately for him, his finishing position was 16th, as he dropped down quite a bit. As a result of such a low finishing placement, Ahyar was disqualified from the 2019 series. As displayed by his driver information card, his Swiss Alps qualifying time was 1:51:99, his gender is male, his representative country is Burma EA (Myanmar) and his car's engine is a 820hp V12. Gallery ex1t.JPG|Ahyar exiting a Swiss Alps tunnel. fall.JPG|Ahyar starting Lap 2 on the Swiss Alps. ryy.JPG|Ahyar (middle car) slows down due to Joshua Kuntz spinning out up ahead. Trivia *The background behind the name reveals it is “Ahyar” with the “Oo” as the last name (Further confirmed in World Race Series 2019. *Ahyaroo's flag in the 2016 series Daytona video is that of Thailand, which is odd considering that his representative country is Myanmar in WRS 2019. Both of these Southeast Asian nations border each other, possibly leading to the mix-up. The most recent stats on a driver are considered to be correct by WRS regulations and for Ahyar that is Myanmar. *Ah seems to have a particular liking to Fords. *From WRS 2019 onward, Ah's name was slightly changed from the original spelling of "Ahyaroo" to "Ahyar Oo". *Ahyar's World Race Series 2019 Aston-Martin Vulcan is very similar to the one driven by Will Schuckenbrock in WRS 2018's Leg 3 Dubai race. Category:Racers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Ford Maverick Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Ford Fiesta Drivers Category:VW Drivers Category:VW Golf Drivers Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Hockenheim Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Road America Category:The Streakers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:Aston Martin Drivers Category:Aston Martin Vulcan Drivers